1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer configured to print on a print medium through ejection of ink from an inkjet head.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-143712 proposes an inkjet printer having a line inkjet head formed by multiple head blocks.
Some of such inkjet heads are known to have multiple head blocks arranged in a zigzag manner. More specifically, in such an inkjet head, multiple head blocks are arranged in a direction (a main-scanning direction) substantially orthogonal to a conveyance direction of a sheet (a sub-scanning direction) while being alternately displaced in position in the sub-scanning direction. In order to prevent a joint portion of the head blocks from causing a white line or the like in a printed image, the head blocks are arranged in the main scanning direction in such a manner that adjacent ones partially overlap each other. Then, in a portion where adjacent head block overlap each other, nozzles used for ink ejection are determined for each head block so that ink will not be ejected from the two adjacent head blocks to the same position during printing.